Suki-Kirai
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang artis cilik yang dicintai oleh seseorang yang berumur jauh lebih tua darinya. Dan sekarang, mereka telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. "Akan ku hancurkan tulang - tulangnya!" . "Malam ini.. aku akan dapat jatah, Kan?" . Bogem mentah tanda sayang pun ia berikan pada suami tercinta. (SasufemNaru/Sequel Update/Enjoy!)
1. Suki? Kirai?

**Dan sekali lagi, Dede kembali dengan sebuah fanfict yang di buat berdasarkan sebuah lagu. Kali ini, lagu yang menjadi ide cerita Dede adalah lagu '** Suki Kirai **' yang di nyayikan oleh** _Vocaloid 02_ **,** Kagamine Rin **dan** Kagamine Len **. Di fanfict ini, penampilan Naruto saat menyanyikan lagu '** Suki Kirai **', sama seperti Rin. Dan untuk pasangannya nanti, pakaian yang di kenakan pasangannya sama dengan pakaian milik Len, tapi tidak memakai dalaman berwarna hitam seperti yang di pakai Len.**

 **Gomen! Bacotan Dede kali ini panjang banget! Oke! Langsung saja kita ke ceritanya! BEKICOT! Eh? CEKIDOT! :D**

 **Disclaimer : Pengennya sih jadi milikku. Tapi... *lirik bang Kishi dan Sasu – teme yang lagi ngasah golok***

 **Pairing : teenSasuXfemchibi(?)Naru**

 **Rated : T + aja…**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, SasuPedo(?), GaJe,** **Abal – Abalan, Alur –mungkin– kecepatan, Typo's everywhere, .EL**

* * *

 **Sasuke . U : 21 tahun**

 **Naruto . N : 14 tahun**

 **.**

 **You Dislike** **This? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **Suki Kirai (Love-Hate)**

 **One Shot**

 **By : Dede Da Vein**

* * *

 ** _Tousan kaasan ima made gomen_**

 ** _Hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu_**

 ** _Nīisan neesan sore jaa mata ne_**

 ** _Saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita_**

 ** _Mie hatta SAIZU de katagami wo toru_**

 ** _Nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba_**

 ** _Aisaretai to kuchi wo koboshita_**

 ** _Motto joubuna hasami de, kao wo kiritoru no sa_**

 ** _Zenchi zen'nou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo_**

 ** _Noumiso igai mou iranai to_**

 ** _Why not, I don't know_**

 ** _Kin mirai souzou ashita no kizu so_**

 ** _Tada yurashite yo_**

 ** _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure_**

 ** _Minna_** **_san sayounara sensei wo genki de_**

 ** _Kou natta mune ni yodare ga tareru_**

 ** _Shoujiki-mo wa nani wo miru?_**

 ** _Shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru!_**

 ** _Shoujikimo wa nani wo miru?_**

 ** _Shoujiki mo wa baka wo miru!_**

 ** _Aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo_**

 ** _Motto ookina MISHIN de_**

 ** _Kokoro tsuranuku no sa_**

 ** _Zenchi zen'nou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo_**

 ** _Noumiso igai mou iranai to_**

 ** _Why not, I don't know_**

 ** _Kin mirai souzou ashita no kizu sou_**

 ** _Tada yurashite yo_**

 ** _Nuime no sukima wo umete okure_**

 ** _Mou nanimo nai yo nanimo nai yo hiki hegasarete_**

 ** _Ito kuzu no umi he to kono saibou mo_**

 ** _Sou boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesuterarete_**

 ** _Kaeru basho sura doko ni mo nainda yo_**

 ** _Sonzai shoumei._**

 ** _Aa, shut up uso-darake no karada_**

 ** _Kansei shitai yo ZURU shitai yo_**

 ** _Ima, kaitou wo kawarenai no?_**

 ** _Kawaretai no?_**

 ** _Nanimo nai? Konna BOKU janai!_**

 ** _Nuime wa tokete hiki-sen kireta_**

 ** _Nietatta DEIZU de inochi hi o tatsu_**

 ** _Dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba_**

Dapat Naruto lihat orang – orang yang ada di luar ruang rekaman itu sedang bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan jempol kepadanya begitu dia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

"Bagus, Naru – chan!" ucap managernya yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya ketika Naruto keluar dari ruang rekaman itu. Naruto membalas perkataan managernya –Umino Iruka– dengan cengirannya.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang penyanyi cilik berumur 14 tahun. Dulunya, dia hanyalah anak yatim yang hidup di sebuah panti asuhan. Sampai ketika Naruto sedang duduk di taman menikmati pemandangan bunga - bunga sakura yang sedang mekar dan tampak indah. Naruto menyanyi dengan merdu untuk kalangan seumurnya. Dan nyanyian itu tidak sengaja di dengar oleh Namikaze Jiraya, pemilik Rasengan Entertaiment. Karena itu, Naruto di rekut untuk menjadi penyanyi cilik. Selain itu, Naruto juga di angkat menjadi cucu oleh Jiraya. Karena itu, nama marga Naruto yang awalnya 'Uzumaki' di ubah menjadi 'Namikaze'.

.

.

"JII – CHAN!" teriak Naruto tepat setelah membuka pintu ruangan sang kakek dengan keras.

"Ada apa, Naru – chan?"

"Sasu – nii menggangguku lagi!. Dia mengambil Kyuubi!" adu Naruto pada kakek angkatnya. Jiraya yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas. Ya, pemuda bersurai raven model bak pantat ayam itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang berprofesi sebagai aktor tampan yang sangat terkenal memang suka menjahili Naruto. Mulai dari mengambil boneka rubah kesayangan milik Naruto yang dia namakan 'Kyuubi', hingga menghabiskan es krim yang di miliki Naruto di lemari es di ruangannya.

"Sudahlah Naru. Dia hanya bercanda. Kau minta saja kembali bonekamu itu"

"Nggak mau! Naru kesal dengan Sasu – nii"

Sekali lagi, Jiraya menghela nafas sambil memijit keningnya yang tiba – tiba terasa berat. Jiraya pun mulai memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menaikkan mood cucunya itu karena sebentar lagi, cucunya itu harus melakukan _shoting video clip_ untuk lagu terbarunya. Jika Naruto dalam keadaan mood yang buruk, maka _shoting_ itu tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Padahal tenggat waktu untuk peluncuran album terbaru milik cucunya itu tinggal 5 hari lagi.

"Naru, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke tempat Gaara _shoting_ " tawar Jiraya.

"Eh? Bertemu dengan Gaara – nii? Naru mau!" seru Naruto girang layaknya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun yang mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya.

Sabaku Gaara adalah artis berumur 20 tahun yang berasal dari kota Suna. Dia sering membintangi film – film action yang terkenal di Jepang. Gaara sangat menyayangi Naruto. Dia menganggap bahwa penyanyi cilik berumur 14 tahun itu adalah adiknya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya.

Naruto sangat senang bersama dengan Gaara. Setiap kali Naruto menemuinya, Gaara sering mentraktirnya makanan atau kue yang enak. Terkadang, Gaara juga akan mengajaknya jalan – jalan ke taman dengan penyamaran yang cukup merepotkan agar tidak ketahuan oleh para fans mereka dan para paparazi yang sering membuat gosip yang mengada - ngada. Karena itu, Naruto terus berseru girang dan segera menyeret Iruka untuk mengantarnya ke tempat Gaara _shoting_ tanpa menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada sepasang manik hitam yang mengawasi gerak – geriknya.

.

.

"GAARA – NII!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Gaara yang sedang istirahat. Saat ini Naruto ada di tempat dimana Gaara dan pemeran lainnya _shoting_ untuk sebuah film drama yang akan di putar di bioskop.

Gaara yang mendengar seruan cempreng yang di kenalnya itu memandang seorang gadis kecil dengan surai pirang panjang serta sepasang manik safir yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naru? Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukannya kau harus _shoting_ untuk _video clip_ lagu barumu?" tanya Gaara setelah Naruto sampai tepat di depannya

"Aku _badmood_ " jawab Naruto dengan agak malas.

"Ah, pasti gara – gara Sasuke lagi, kan?"

"Tidak usah di bahas, Gaara – nii!" kata Naruto sambil memajukan bibir kecilnya ke depan dan menggembungkan pipinya serta memalingkan pandangannya, membuatnya terlihat manis dan polos.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan cemberut gitu dong.." bujuk Gaara sambil menusuk – nusuk pipi bakpao milik Naruto. Namun, cara seperti itu sepertinya tidak berhasil. Naruto malah melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi Gaara serta menghindari jari – jari Gaara yang terus menusuk – nusuk pipinya. "Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau saat _shoting_ ku selesai, kita makan ramen di warung Ramen yang baru buka seminggu yang lalu? Katanya ramen di sana tidak kalah enaknya dengan ramen yang ada di ichiraku loh" lanjut Gaara sambil memperlihatkan sebuah brosur pada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh darinya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Ramen' dan 'enak' di dalam ucapan Gaara tadi, langsung memasang cengirannya dan mengangguk semangat. Naruto pun berlari pelan ke arah Gaara untuk memeluknya. Tapi, bukannya memeluk Gaara, gadis pirang itu malah memeluk Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan Gaara entah sejak kapan. Dengan pose angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Sasuke menatap dingin Naruto.

"Hn. Jadi, bukannya kau membahas bersama dengan para produser tentang _video clip_ lagu barumu, kau malah bermain dengan panda jelek ini?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada berat yang dapat membuat beberapa orang merinding. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruto yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur sekitar dua langkah.

"Kenapa Nii – san peduli? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku karena Nii – san mengambil Kyuubi dariku. Dan lagi, Jii – chan yang menyuruhku untuk pergi ke tempat Gaara – nii!" jawab Naruto sengit.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kita kembali" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menggendongnya seperti menggendong karung beras.

"KYAAA! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU MAU MAKAN RAMEN DENGAN GAARA – NII!" ronta Naruto.

Tanpa peduli rontaan Naruto, Sasuke terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada Iruka –manager Naruto- untuk kembali ke studio duluan. Gaara yang melihat sikap sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng – geleng kepalanya saja. 'Kau itu merepotkan, Sasuke' batinnya.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto –yang di gendong Sasuke– masuk ke dalam Mobil, mobil itu melaju kencang atas perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke – nii! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Membawamu kembali ke studio"

"Apa? Tapi aku belum mau kembali ke sana! Aku capek! Kita ke Ichiraku dulu, yuk! Naru lapar..." keluh Naruto yang di balas dengan huruf 'H' dan 'N' andalan Sasuke yang artinya tidak ada di dalam kamus manapun. "Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di studio, Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat parkiran menuju ruangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto telah sampai di ruangannya. Dia memasuki ruangan itu, lalu menguncinya. Kemudian, langkah kakinya menuju ke sofa panjang. Dia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu lalu mencoba untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum melakukan _shoting_ untuk _video clip_ lagu terbarunya. Moodnya yang buruk sudah banyak menguras tenaganya. Karena itu, Naruto berusaha untuk tidur, tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang daritadi berbunyi minta di isi. 'Aku akan minta ramen sebelum _shoting_ nanti saja' pikir Naruto sebelum tertidur dengan nyenyak karena kelelahan.

Belum sampai 30 menit Naruto beristirahat, sebuah suara ketukan pintu membangunkan penyanyi cilik itu. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang menutupi sepasang manik safir seindah langit cerah di musim panas miliknya. Dengan langkah lunglai, Naruto mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Naru.. aku membawakanmu ramen" ucap seseorang yang memegang nampan berisi semangkuk ramen yang masih panas serta segelas jus jeruk yang dingin di tambah dengan buah apel merah. Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hhmm?" gumam Naruto yang masih meloading pikirannya karena baru bangun tidur.

3 menit kemudian...

"AH! RAMEN!" pekik Naruto riang. Dengan segera, Naruto menyambar nampan yang di bawa Sasuke tadi, kemudian Naruto membawa masuk makanan dan minuman itu ke dalam ruangannya.

Dengan lahap, Naruto memakan Ramen pedas yang masih panas itu tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata pun pada Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto yang di dominasi dengan warna orange dan kuning itu. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Sebuah senyuman tipis bertengger di wajah datar Sasuke ketika melihat pujaan hatinya menyeruput kuah ramen itu.

'Pujaan hati'? Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Tepat sekali! Lebih tepatnya Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Sasuke mengenal Naruto saat mereka mereka pertama kali bertemu di acara 'RASENGAN DIARY'. Waktu itu Rasengan entertaiment membuat acara _reality show_ Rasengan Entertaiment. Selama acara itu berlangsung, Sasuke hanya iseng untuk mengerjai Naruto yang tentu saja di respon dengan sikap merajuk Naruto yang terlihat imut. Semakin lama Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan aneh setiap melihat Naruto. Hatinya sering berdetak cepat ketika mereka berdua bersama, wajahnya terkadang memerah tanpa dia sadarinya jika melihat senyuman Naruto, dan dia sering merasakan perasaan tidak suka ketika Naruto berdekatan dengan laki – laki lain selain dirinya.

Awalnya, Sasuke selalu menepis semua rasa aneh yang bergejolak yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai anak kecil itu walau dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia seorang **pedofil** sekarang. Padahal banyak wanita dewasa yang cantik yang selalu memujanya. Sasuke juga dapat memilih wanita mana yang dia sukai hanya dengan sekali tunjuk saja. Tapi, dia tidak merasakan apapun pada wanita – wanita itu. Malahan, dia merasa terganggu dengan beberapa fans wanita yang fanatik dengannya. Hanya dengan Naruto seoranglah dia bisa bertingkah ooc selain di depan kamera.

"Naru.."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang seorang remaja yang mencintai anak kecil?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menghentikan acara meminum jus jeruknya. Kemudian, Naruto mulai berpikir sejenak.

"Menurutku itu wajar. Cinta itu tidak pandang usia, kan? Bahkan aku pernah baca di berita kalau ada seorang gadis SMA yang menikahi kakek – kakek" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu kemudian tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

" **Sokka**..."

.

.

.

 ** _Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_**

 **dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**  
 **sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**

 **ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi**  
 **hitori de nokosareta**  
 **kiseki no robotto wa negau**

 **shiritai ano hito ga**  
 **inochi no owari made**  
 **watashi ni tsukutteta**  
 **"kokoro"**

 **ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki**  
 **nazeka namida ga tomaranai...**  
 **naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou**  
 **kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**

 **fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
 **watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**  
 **fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
 **watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o**  
 **fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
 **nande fukaku setsunai...?**

 **ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o**  
 **kitto hitori wa sabishii**  
 **sou, ano hi, ano toki**  
 **subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**

 **ima ieru hontou no kotoba**  
 **sasageru anata ni**

 **arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete**  
 **arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o**  
 **arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete**  
 **arigatou... eien ni utau"**

"Baiklah! Kerjaan kita hari ini sudah selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya **minna**!" seru sang sutradara mengakhiri _shoting_ untuk video clip lagu terbaru milik Naruto berjudul 'Kokoro'. Seruan dari sutradara tadi di balas dengan suara tepuk tangan oleh para kru.

Sesaat setelah Naruto selesai menyantap makan siangnya, Iruka memanggil Naruto untuk melakukan _shoting_. Naruto berseru senang dan meninggalkan Iruka menuju tempat _shoting_ nya. Mood Naruto telah menjadi baik ketika dia sudah tidur dan memakan ramen yang di bawakan oleh Sasuke tadi. Karena itu, dengan senang hati Naruto melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah acara _shoting_ itu, Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali beristirahat. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika sutrada memanggilnya.

"Naru!" panggil sang sutradara

"Ya?"

"Lagu kamu untuk album ini masih kurang satu. Dan juga, kita di kejar tenggat waktu. Kita sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada media saat konverensi minggu lalu kalau peluncuran album terbarumu akan di adakan 5 hari lagi. Ku harap kau bisa bersikap profesional sekarang" ucap sang sutradara. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian gadis pirang itu bergegas menuju ruangan sang kakek, membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke ruangannya tadi.

"Ne, Jii – chan.." panggil Naruto. Si empu yang di panggil segera memandang cucunya. "Lagu untuk album baruku masih kurang satu. Padahal tenggat waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. Naru harus gimana, jii – chan?" curhat Naruto pada kakeknya yang masih tampak kuat dan terlihat seperti umur 40 an itu.

"Kau buat saja lagu yang berasal dari dalam hatimu" ucap Jiraya enteng.

"Cih! Jii – chan pikir membuat lagu itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?" ucap Naruto dengan agak kesal. Langsung saja Naruto keluar dari ruangan kakeknya dan pergi ke bukit yang terletak di belakang gedung Rasengan Entertaiment.

Jiraya yang melihat sikap Naruto tadi hanya menghela nafas. Jiraya mengerti akan tekanan yang di terima Naruto. Membuat lagu memang cukup sulit. Apa lagi cucunya itu masih berumur 14 tahun. Dia sangat kagum dengan bakat gadis pirang itu. Jadi, dia tidak terlalu memusingkan sikap Naruto yang menjadi kasar dan tidak sopan jika di kejar tenggat waktu seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

"Jii – chan tidak mengerti! Membuat lagu itu susah tahu! Apa lagi aku masih muda seperti ini. Kalau aku kebanyakan mikir, rambutku akan cepat menjadi putih seperti milik Kakashi – san? TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU TERLIHAT TUA DI UMUR YANG MASIH BELIA! TIDAK!" teriak Naruto pada rumput yang ber _harlem shake_.

"Oi **gaki**!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Naruto spontan berbalik dan menatap tajam si penyeru.

"Aku lagi _badmood_ , Sasu – nii... Jangan mulai dulu!" ucap Naruto sambil berdecih pelan dan kembali memandang pemandangan di bawah bukit itu.

"Hn" dan jawaban ambigu Sasuke tadi telah memancing si artis cilik untuk mengamuk.

"AAGGGHH! SASUKE NO BAKA! AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN DI GANGGU! AKU MEMBENCIMMPPHH?"

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mencium bibir tipis Naruto dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan pelan yang membuat Naruto sedikit mengerang.

"Ngg.. mmpph..."

Mendengar erangan itu, Sasuke semakin berani melakukan pergerakan yang lebih jauh, Ia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta akses untuk masuk. Naruto yang tidak mengerti tetap menutup bibirnya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke. Karena tidak sabaran lagi, akhirnya Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto sehingga mau tidak mau Naruto membuka belahan bibirnya karena rasa sakit dan perih yang di terimanya tadi.

Berhasil menembus pertahanan si penyanyi cilik itu, Sasuke dengan cepat melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut si pirang. Sasuke juga dengan mudah melilit lidah kecil Naruto dan menariknya ke wilayahnya.

Ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan membuat Naruto kehabisan oksigen dengan cepat. Karena tidak tahan lagi, Naruto memukul bahu kekar Sasuke. Merasa jika Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman panasnya dan membiarkan Naruto menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Naruto yang cukup berantakan akibat ulahnya. Rambut pirang si penyanyi cilik itu yang tadinya rapi menjadi acak – acakan karena kedua tangan Sasuke yang menahan tengkuk di pirang. Bibir tipis Naruto sudah menjadi merah dan membengkak karena lumatan – lumatan yang Sasuke lakukan. Dan di sudut bibir Naruto, terlihat jejak saliva yang entah milik siapa.

"jangan mengatakan 'benci' padaku. Aku tidak suka" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi kiri Naruto yang di balut dengan kulit putih merona yang di hiasi 3 pasang garis halus. "Aku lebih senang jika kau mengatakan 'cinta' padaku" lanjut Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke dengan _gentle_ nya mencium kening Naruto.

Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam terpaku. Masih mencerna hal – hal yang terjadi. Secara perlahan, wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Menyadari wajahnya yang memanas, Naruto menunduk. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Lalu..

"Maaf. Aku tahu kau terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi. Sebut saja aku **pedo** , tapi.. aku memang mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak bohong padamu" setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Sasuke kembali mencium sekilas bibir tipis Naruto.

"Sasuke - nii... A-aku..."

"Ssttt.. kau tidak usah menjawabnya" ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Naruto sekaligus memotong ucapan Naruto. "Ayo, kita kembali ke studio" ajak Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya sesaat setelah dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya –agar saat ciuman tadi posisi mereka sejajar–.

Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah studio. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tenang seperti ini tidak terusik sedikitpun. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Hatinya berdetak secara tidak normal. Dia juga merasa canggung untuk sekedar melihat Sasuke. Pengakuan cinta yang di lontarkan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu telah membuat otaknya _blank_ seketika.

Sesampainya di studio, Naruto dengan cepat mengurung diri di ruangannya sekaligus menjadi kamarnya jika dia menginap di studio. Dia tidak mempedulikan ketukan para staf yang memintanya untuk keluar.

Sasuke yang tahu akan hal itu hanya menyumpah serapahi dirinya. ' **Baka**! Dia pasti masih _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan. Kenapa kau malah menciumnya **baka** Sasuke!' batinnya ooc.

Tidak ingin merusak citranya sebagai sang Uchiha, akhirnya Sasuke juga ikut mengurungkan dirinya di ruangannya sendiri untuk bermeditasi(?)

.

.

.

3 hari semenjak kejadian itu..

"Sasuke!" seru seorang pria bersurai perak dan selalu menggunakan masker di manapun dia berada. Dan tentu saja panggilan itu hanya di balas dengan 2 huruf andalan sang bungsu Uchiha. "Hah.. kau di minta untuk menyanyi sebuah lagu di acara peluncuran album baru milik Naruto dan penyambutan artis pendatang baru. Dan kau harus menghafal lagu itu dalam dua hari. Oh, dan juga lagu ini lagu duet" ucap Kakashi si manager Sasuke sekaligus pamannya.

"Dua hari? Kenapa cepat sekali? Selain itu, siapa pasanganku?"

"Naruto"

"Hn. Lalu, mana dia? Kalau waktunya dua hari, kami harus latihan penuh"

"Kau harus latihan sendiri"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Itu permintaan Naruto. Katanya kau harus latihan sendiri"

"Hn? Naruto yang menulis lagu ini? Lalu di mana bagian Naruto? Di bagian lirik ini semuanya hanya tertulis namaku"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Setelah mengakhiri percakapan itu, Sasuke melangkah keruang rekaman yang di tunjukkan oleh Kakashi untuk latihan. Sambil melangkah, Sasuke terus memperhatikan lirik lagu yang di ciptakan oleh orang yang di cintainya.

"' **Suki Kirai** '? judul lagu barunya, ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, ayo kita berkumpul dan berdoa agar acara kita kali ini sukses seperti acara – acara kita yang sebelumnya" seru sang produser, Namikaze Jiraya.

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto, Sasuke, dan artis – artis dari Rasengan Entertaiment yang akan tampil di acara peluncuran album baru milik Naruto beserta para kru yang berkerja berkumpul bersama, berdoa dan mulai saling bersorak untuk menambah semangat.

"Naru!" panggil Jiraya.

"Ya?"

" **Ganbate** , Naru!" ucap Jiraya sambil mencium kening sang cucu. Naruto yang biasa di perlakukan seperti itu sebelum _show_ oleh kakeknya hanya membalas perlakuan Jiraya dengan memeluk sang Kakek.

Dengan cepat, Naruto berlari ke ruang riasnya untuk berdandan sebelum namanya di panggil.

.

.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya kami mempersembahkan lagu terakhir dari album terbaru Namikaze Naruto. Lagu ini di nyanyikan bersama dengan seorang artis terkenal yang sudah pasti tidak ada yang mengalahkan ketampanannya, Uchiha Sasuke – sama! Yey!"

"Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, mari kita sambut..."

"Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan lagu mereka..."

"SUKI KIRAI!"

Setelah para pembawa acara tersebut berteriak seperti tadi, panggung itu tiba – tiba menggelap. Lalu...

( **"Bla bla bla** " : Naruto. " _Bla bla bla_ " : Sasuke. " ** _Bla bla bla_** " : All)

 **Sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai**

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 **Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai**

 ** _Suki Kirai~_**

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai muncul di atas panggung dengan gaya mereka masing – masing. Mereka berdua mulai menari mengikuti irama musik.

 **Mou! Aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu**

 **Ata ma no naka guruguru to mawaru**

 **Suki kirai mannaka wa aruno**

 **Semarareru ni taku**

 _Mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa_

 _"_ _Wedding"_ **(ge-ge-ge-gekkon?!)** _sou~ bijon wa kanpeki!_

 _Souda, sumu nowa sou tou atari ga iina_

 _Kodomo wa san-nin kanaa_

 **Datte matte nande? Datte juuyon sai desu**

 **"** **Desuyo? Tsukiau toka.."**

 _"_ _Sukida..."_

 **"** **Hanashi kiite baka!"**

 **Noogaado daze suki ga ooi no**

 **Koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa**

 **To hage no SUPIICHI ni SUMAIRU**

 **MIRUKU to PANDA wa shirokuma**

 **Desekai gahazumuno**

 **Suki to kirai wakannai**

 **Kirai demo suki?**

 _"_ _Hoi"_

 **"** **Eeee?!"**

 _REINBOO KUOOTSU kaeri michi hoshi gattetayatsu_

 _Nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita_

 _Suu ga kuro hantai dakedo_

 _Sore wa kini shinaide_

 **Teyuuka! Anmari suki janai TAIPU**

 **Yueni handou deshouka**

 **Sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesare takara**

 **Gura tsuite douyou**

 _Tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte_

 _Mitemo machigai naku!_

 **Inakuu?**

 _Rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _NOO PUROBUREMO boku wa shinji te_

 _Kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura_

 _Tohou ete HIGH ninaru PAIROMANIA_

 _"_ _Aishiteirunda ! " Yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _Osoraku seikai_

 **Yadana someraresou**

 **Shitte shimata yasashisa**

 ** _Tokini hentai demo..._**

 ** _Suki ni somerareteku_**

 **Koishite mitaiwa giragira to**

 **PANDA ga nete cha tsumaranai**

 **Aishite dashite mizu wo agete h** **ajimete sodatsu no**

 ** _Butsukaru futari to doujino suki_**

 ** _Karami au FUROMAAJU_**

 ** _Kirai sae uraomote_**

 ** _Bokura ima, koishiteru_**

Sasuke dan Naruto masih menyanyi dan menari bersama. Sampai...

 **Sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo**

DEG!

Mendengar lirik yang di ucapkan Naruto tadi, Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto yang masih setia dengan pose tarinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Dan Naruto membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit seperti Kakashi jika tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Tanpa ada halangan lagi, Sasuke langsung menubruk Naruto dan mencium bibir tipis sang pirang dengan penuh tuntutan tapi lembut. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa saat ini mereka sedang melakukan konser LIVE. Tidak mempedulikan semua teriakan para penonton karena melihat adegan ciuman itu. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa mereka di perhatikan oleh seluruh orang.

Merasa Naruto hampir mencapai batasnya, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir tipis Naruto dan membiarkannya menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Dapat Sasuke lihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena ciumannya tadi. Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu...

 _Sukida igai arienai_ _Sukida_

 **Suki to kirai owaranai**

 ** _Lalalalala Suki Kirai_**

Mereka melanjutkan lirik lagu mereka dengan lancar seolah – olah tidak terjadi apa – apa sebelumnya dan di mengakhirinya dengan berpose layaknya seorang pasangan kekasih. Dan dengan begitu, semua penonton berteriak histeris dan mengumandangkan nama idola mereka.

"KYAA! NARU – CHAN!"

"UUWAAA! HIDUP SASUNARU!"

"MEREKA MESRA BANGET!"

"SASUKE – KUN!"

Teriakan itu masih terdengar saat para MC kembali menaiki panggung itu.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya ada yang perlu di jelaskan di sini.." kata si MC dengan nada _sing a song_ sekaligus menghentikan teriakan para penonton.

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mendengar godaan dari sang MC, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, berusaha bersikap tenang. Padalah dalam hatinya, dia sudah berteriak OOC. 'kalau Madara jii – chan tahu aku bersikap seperti ini, dia pasti akan menghapusku dari silsilah keluarga Uchiha' batin Sasuke.

"Nah.. Naru – chan, bisa kau jelaskan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu? Sepertinya semua orang ingin mengetahuinya..." ucap partner sang MC.

"Etto... Ka-kami... ka-"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Kami adalah pasangan kekasih. Mulai detik ini, anak kecil ini menjadi milikku!" potong Sasuke dengan seriusnya. Semua penonton yang mendengar itu menjerit histeris karena akhirnya pairing impian mereka terwujud juga.

"YEEAAHH! HIDUP SASUNARU!"

"KYAA! SASUKE – KUN GENTLE BANGET!"

"SELAMAT UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA!"

"HAHAHA.. NARU – CHAN MALU MALU.. **KAWAII**!"

Dan begitulah.. pada tanggal 10 Juli, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak memandang perbedaaan usia dan pandangan publik. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah rasa cinta yang terdapat di dalam hati masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

YEEEAAYY! FFN BARU SUDAH KELAR! (FFN YG LAINNYA GIMANA OII!) Akhirnya, setelah seminggu perjuangan, ffn ini selesai. Walau Dede di terpa oleh beberapa ulangan harian dan penyakit selama beberapa hari, ffn GaJe yang Ila buat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hati Dede karena ending NaruHina & SasuSaku yang selama ini di bicarakan teman – teman Dede yang straight pairing's lover.

Memang, sebagai FujoDanshi, kita tidak bisa memaksa abang Masashi Kishimoto untuk buat ending dengan pairing yang kita inginkan. Tapi, itulah gunanya di ciptakan , , dan sebagainya, kan? *sweet smiling*

BTW Dede pengen ngucapin sepata kata 'Terima Kasih' untuk para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca beberapa ffn GaJe Dede, bahkan me- _review_ dan meng- _fav_ ffn's Dede *bungkuk 90 derajat*

And spesial thank's to **Aiko Michishige, RisaSano, SNCKS, Choikim 1310, Byakugan no Hime, Marjan, Rei Diazee, , Hanazawa Kay, dan InmaGination.** Makasih untuk kalian karena sudah membaca dan meng _review_ 'Girlfriend'. Dan Dede juga ucapankan terima kasih khusus untuk kak **NO-VIZ HB** . Makasih untuk kakak karena selalu me _-review_ ffn Dede. Dede selalu nulis nama kakak di bagian ini, tapi entah kenapa, nama kakak selalu hilang setelah Dede publish ffn. Makanya, untuk sekarang, Dede bayar utang ucapan terima kasih ke kakak. **ARIGATOU**!

 _Now_ , _MIND TO REVIEW_? :3

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake** (ANAK KECIL SKIP AJA!)

.

"Jadi, sejak saat itu kau menyukai- tidak. Mencintai Naruto?" tanya sang host sebuah acara gossip yang bernama Anko.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Anko swetdrop

"Lalu.. Naru – chan, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Uchiha – san ini?"

"Hhmmm... sebenarnya, semenjak kejadian di bukit itu, aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Dan saat itu aku baru sadar kalau ternyata selama ini dia selalu menolongku. Walau kebanyakan waktu kami bersama sebelum kami jadian di gunakannya untuk mengerjaiku"

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Sasuke – kun modus tuh?" goda Anko dengan seringaiannya. Dan lagi – lagi, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf favoritnya. "Oh iya.. ku dengar kau akan membuat _video clip_ baru untuk lagu terbarumu dengan seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang sekarang ini sedang naik daun, benarkah itu?" tanya Anko mengganti topik.

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku akan membuat video clip baru bersama dengan Shikamaru – nii"

"Dan ku dengar, gerakan yang akan kalian lakukan akan sedikit... menggairahkan?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Untuk itu, aku-"

BRAAK!

Belum juga Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara gebrakan meja mengganggunya. Dan si penggebrak meja yang tidak mempunyai perikemejaan yang tidak lain adalah si bungsu Uchiha, mengeluarkan aura suram yang membuat semua orang mengidik ngeri, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

"Apa maksud dari 'menggairahkan' itu, hah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan Anko.

"A-anu..."

"Kau berniat selingkuh di depanku, HAH?!"

"Sa-sasuke..." cicit Naruto.

"DIAM! Akan ku buat kau menyesal karena berencana selingkuh secara terang – terangan dengan bocah rusa pemalas itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan aura yang masih mencengkam. Dengan segera, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menaruhnya di bahunya yang tegap. Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan pergi dari studio itu tanpa mempedulikan host dan para kru stasiun TV yang cengong karena kejadian tadi.

"Tadi Uchiha – san mengatakan akan membuat Naru – chan 'menyesal', kan?" tanya Anko masih cengong kepada para kru yang keadaannya tidak berbedah jauh dengannya. Pertanyaan Anko di balas dengan anggukan dari orang – orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Anko. "Dia.. tidak akan melakukan hal ku pikirkan pada gadis berumur **15 tahun** itu, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang terdengar ragu – ragu dan dengan penekanaan saat menyebutkan umur sang penyanyi cilik itu. Dan kali ini, tidak ada yang menjawab karena mereka sendiripun tidak yakin dengan nasib gadis polos itu. "Kuharap kau baik – baik saja, Naru – chan" doa Anko dengan tulus dan di aminkan oleh para kru stasiun TV.

Beberapa jam setelah itu...

"Kau.. hah.. tidak akan.. bisa selingkuh dengan siapa-ughh.. pun, Naru..." ucap Sasuke di sela desahannya.

"A-aghh.. aku.. tidak akan.. se-selingkuh darimu.. aahh.. Nii – chan.." balas Naruto di sela - sela desahan dan erangannya yang tidak kalah keras dengan Sasuke. "Da-dan.. yang di maksud.. 'menggairahkan' aghh.. Anko – san tadi.. ughh.. ha-hanya gerakan _da_ - _dance_ yang.. menggu-ughh.. menggunakan tempo yang.. cepat dan se-semangat Nii – chan.." lanjut Naru dengan terbata – bata karena hentakan demi hentakan yang di lakukan Sasuke dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang lambat.

"Ugghh.. Ni-Nii – chan... A-aku... aghh.. sudah tidak... ". mengerti akan maksud dari Naruto, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan **in-out** nya.

"Se-sedikit lagi.. Naru..."

"AAGHH.. NII – CHAN!"

"NARUTO!"

Kedua pekikkan itu menjadi tanpa bahwa mereka dua telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

Setelah melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh sang kekasih, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaiannya. Kemudian, dia mengambil selimut tebal yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dan membalutkannya ke tubuh polos Naruto yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah, keringan dan cairan sperma miliknya.

"Kau tidurlah Naru.." perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya. Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Naruto langsung berkelana di dunia mimpi sesaat setelah mengucapkan 'Oyasumi' pada orang yang sudah merusak kepolosannya.

"Kau milikku selamanya, Naru... **Sukida**.." kata Sasuke pelan, lalu mencium kening Naruto.

Karena kamar tempat dimana dia 'menghukum' kekasihnya itu terlalu berantakan untuk di tempati beristirahat, Sasuke dengan inisiatifnya memindahkan Naruto ke kamar yang lebih layak. Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto yang sudah di tutupi dengan selimut di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar yang dia tempati untuk 'menghukum' kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur berukuran _king_ _size_ itu, ia naik ke atas tempat tidur itu, mengelus kepala si pirang dan ikut berjelajah di alam mimpi bersama dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

END (Real :3)

 **Btw, ini Dede/Ila buat akun baru lagi. Soalnya akun yang lama malah nggak bisa di buka. Makanya Ila buat aku baru. Dan sekarang, ane di panggil DEDE, oke? :D**


	2. Sequel

TING TONG TENG TONG...

Tepat jam 12, bell tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan lantang. Semua siswa di Konoha High School itu merapikan buku – buku mereka dan mulai merapatkan meja masing – masing pada meja teman mereka untuk menikmati bekal bersama. Ada juga siswa – siswa yang keluar dari kelas untuk mengambil makan siang di kantin sekolah ataupun membawa bekal mereka untuk dimakan di luar kelas seperti di taman sekolah, atap sekolah, atau halaman belakang sekolah.

Di kelas 12 – 3, terlihat seorang perempuan manis bersurai pirang panjang dengan sepasang manik safir sedang termenung di tempat duduknya sambil menantap langit. Sesekali perempuan manis itu menghela nafas.

"Naru, ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan dari sang gadis bersurai merah jambu layaknya permen kapas itu membuat si pirang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada apa – apa, Sakura"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar. Lihat! Semua orang sudah meninggalkan kita. Hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini" Ujar si tunggal Haruno.

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu lagi, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas melewati Sakura.

"OI! Naru – chan! **Chotto**!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto itu milikku! *Di cekik bang Kishi* Oke! Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto! *Di chidori Sasuke* A-apa salahku... T^T**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T aja… tambah plus (+) deh.. #Plaak**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, GaJe, Lime, Abal – Abalan, Garing, Alur –mungkin– kecepatan, Typo's everywhere, Tidak sesuai EYD, .EL**

* * *

 **You Dislike This?**

 **Don't Read!**

* * *

 **My Life**

 **Sequel of** _ **Suki-Kirai**_

 **By :** **Haru A-Fuadillah**

* * *

Entah saat ini Naruto sedang sial atau apa, rencana Naruto yang awalnya ingin menikmati ramen pedas dengan pencuci mulut puding cokelat dan sebotol susu segar –Menu makan siang kantin sekolah saat itu– bersama Sakura, berubah seketika karena perintah absolut dari **sensei** matematikanya.

"Hah... Asuma – **sensei** bikin repot saja! Kenapa aku harus mengantar buku – buku ini ke ruangan guru mesum itu!. Pasti Asuma – **sensei** mau cepat – cepat menemui Kurenai – **Sensei**!" gerutu Naruto pada hembusan angin.

Selama Naruto berjalan ke ruang guru, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyumpah serapahi Asuma – **sensei** yang menjadi guru matematikanya, sahabat merah mudanya Haruno Sakura karena meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kantin sendirian dan si guru mesum-baginya- yang mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris sekaligus menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Padahal saat ini aku tidak mau bertemu dengan ayam mesum itu! Lihat saja! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan ku patahkan tulang rusuknya! Kalau bisa, Asuma – sensei juga!" ujarnya dengan background berapi – api.

Tak lama berjalan, Naruto telah sampai di depan ruang lab bahasa yang menjadi ruang guru khusus pelajaran bahasa.

" **Sumimasen**.. Uchiha – **sensei**?"

Dengan sopan, Naruto mengucapkan salam sebelum memasuki ruangan itu dengan nada terpaksa yang dipendam. Naruto menyusuri ruangan itu untuk mencari sosok suami mesumnya itu. "Mana sih si **teme** itu?" ujanya kesal.

Tiba – tiba saja, Naruto merasa sepasang tangan kekar melingkar didadanya. dari belakang. Namun, hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah ketika kedua telapak tangan itu mulai meremas dadanya. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjatuhkan buku – buku yang di pegangnya. Naruto segera menahan kedua tangan putih porselen itu dan memberontak agar pemilik tangan itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, sayang...". Tidak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang dengan seenaknya meremas dadanya. Naruto dengan cepat memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada si pemilik tangan porselen itu, walau orang yang ada di belakangnya itu tidak dapat melihat _death glare_ yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang menyeramkannya sama sekali.

" **Te** - **teme**... ngg.. hetikan. **Baka**! Ki-kita.. ahh-ada di sekolah.."

Orang yang dipanggil ' **Teme** ' itu pura – pura tidak mendengar perintah sang istri. Bahkan Sasuke mulai memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam seragam yang dikenakan Naruto. Tangan kiri itupun mulai mengangkat bra yang dipakai oleh Naruto ke atas. Dan kemudian, dengan jahilnya Sasuke memilin – milin _nipple_ Naruto dan meremas dadanya.

"Aku lapar Naru.. Biarkan aku 'memakan'mu sekarang juga" ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga sebelah kanan Naruto dengan suara berat karena menahan nafsu.

Tanpa _Ba Bi Bu_ lagi, Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit telinga Naruto dari belakang. Jilatan itu mulai berpindah tempat ke leher jenjang Naruto. Sasuke tanpa merasa segan membuat _Kissmark_ dan _Bitemark_ di leher jenjang istrinya tepat di tempat yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh banyak orang. Sedangkan kedua tangannya yang tadi asyik meremas – remas 'bukit kembar' berukuran sedang itu, mulai beralih pekerjaan menjadi membuka semua kancing seragam sekolah Naruto.

"Sa-sasuke.. kita masih.. ada di se-sekolah.." kata Naruto berusaha menahan desahaannya. "Lagipula.. aku masih ada pelajaran... kimia.. AHH.. ja-jangan di situ **teme**! Ung.. Na-nanti dilihat banyak.. orang.." lanjutnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengubris protesan itu.

"Tenang saja Naru. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau kita pasangan suami istri. Mereka akan mengerti jika kau tidak masuk ataupun saat mereka melihat tanda ini" jawab Sasuke dengan santai sambil mengelus tanda – tanda kepemilikan di leher Naruto.

Selagi Sasuke kembali memainkan 'bukit kembar' milik Naruto, gadis pirang itu meronta sekuat mungkin agar terlepas dari dekapan suaminya itu. Naruto menggelengkan keras kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Merasa sudah puas dengan meremas – remas dada sang istri dan memainkan _nipple_ -nya, Sasuke membalikkan Naruto agar menghadapnya. Lalu, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya mendekati dada Naruto dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Naruto segera menginterupsi kegiatan suami mesumnya.

"Jangan.. **teme**! Se-sebentar lagi aku.. masuk..."

Dan benar saja. Belum sempat lidah Sasuke menyentuh _nipple_ merah muda yang sudan menegang itu, bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi dengan keras.

"Cih! Bel pengganggu!" dengus Sasuke. Sasuke segera menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Lalu, Sasuke membantu Naruto yang sedang merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku pergi!" seru Naruto setelah seragamnya kembali rapi sambil berlari keluar dari lab bahasa itu, meninggalkan sang suami yang sedang menyeringai.

Sambil berlari menuju kelasnya, Naruto menaikkan kerah seragamnya agar _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ dari suaminya itu tertutupi.

"Dasar **teme** mesum! Sialan! Bodoh! Gila! Anak ayam! Aku benar – benar akan mematahkan tulang rusukmu di rumah!" seru Naruto mengeluarkan uneg – unegnya tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya.

GREEK! BAAM!

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dengan kasar itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah fashion

"Naru? Kemana saja kau?! Aku dari tadi mencarimu di kantin!"

"Huh! Aku memang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sana saat istirahat tadi! Ini semua karena Asuma – sensei dan si **teme** itu!"

"Huh? Apa maksud..."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti seketika ketika melihat bercak kemerahan di leher sahabatnya yang tidak tertutup. Dan seketika, wajah gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu berubah menjadi merah.

"O-oh.. A-aku sudah pa-ham.."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"I-itu.. lehermu.." jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk leher Naruto.

Mengikuti arah tunjukkan sahabatnya pada lehernya, Naruto pun sadar. Dan setelah itu, seribu satu macam sumpah serapah di ucapkan oleh Naruto untuk suaminya yang sedang mengajar di kelas 12.

"Haachu!"

" **Sensei**? Apa anda baik – baik saja?"

" _Are you_ _sick mr. Sasuke_?"

" _No, i'm fine. Thank you to worrying about me. Let's continue the subjec_ "

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama 'Uchiha' di depannya, terlihat tiga orang anak kecil sedang bermain dengan dengan pengasuhnya. Anak dengan surai raven model bak pantat ayam itu berlari sambil menarik lengan anak perempuan bersurai raven panjang. Di belakang mereka, terlihat seorang anak dengan surai pirang model bak pantat ayam juga ikut berlari mengikuti dua orang yang lainnya. Dan di belakang mereka bertiga, terlihat pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya mengejar mereka bertiga sambil mengeluarkan suara – suara lucu layaknya seekor monster.

"Halu! Cepatlah! Kau tidak mau di tangkap monstel itu, kan!"

"UWAA! chicui - nyii!"

"ROOOAR! Aku akan menangkap kalian semua! ROOARR!"

"Lyusuke! Kau juga, cepat!"

" **Matte**! UWAAA!"

"HAHAHA.. Ku tangkap kau! HAHAHA"

"GYAA! Chicui - nyii! Lyu – nyii ji cangkap cama moncel!"

"Akan ku selamatkan dia!"

Dan seorang bocah laki – laki paling tua di antara 3 anak itu mulai berlari kecil dengan kaki - kaki kecilnya ke arah seorang pria kepala 3 dengan luka melintang di hidungnya yang merupakan seorang pengasuh ketiga anak kembar itu, Umino Iruka.

Serangan dari bocah berumur 3 tahun yang tentu saja tidak terasa sakit itu di balas dengan acting kesakitan, membuat bocah perempuan yang masih berumur 1 tahun itu tertawa kesenangan. Sedangkan bocah yang memiliki tampang yang sangat serupa dengan bocah yang palin tertua itu mulai ikut menyerang Iruka setelah terlepas dari pelukan dari sang monster.

Suara derum mobil di halaman rumah membuat ketiga anak kecil itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan segera, mereka bertiga berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut kepulangan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Mama!" teriak si anak perempuan sambil berlari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta di gendong oleh sang ibu.

Perempuan pirang yang baru saja selesai melepaskan sepatunya segera menggendong anak bungsunya itu. Ciuman kecil ia berikan pada sang buah hati membuat bocah perempuan raven itu cekikikan kecil, merasa geli.

Di belakangnya, terdapat 3 individu yang memilik tampang yang serupa, tapi 2 diantaranya yang lebih kecil memiliki sepasang manik safir yang sama dengan sang ibu. Sang kepala keluarga yang sebelumnya telah melonggarkan dasinya mulai menggandeng kedua anak kembarnya mengikuti jejak sang istri menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Iruka ji – san, mereka semua sudah tidur siang?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengendong anak bungsunya, Uchiha Haruko.

Orang yang dulunya menjadi managernya saat ia masih menjadi artis itu menggeleng. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian ia menatap ketiga anaknya secara bergantian. Sasuke si kepala keluarga telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uchiha Shisui. Uchiha Ryuusuke. Uchiha Haruko. Kenapa kalian tidak tidur siang?" tanya Naruto. Kedua tangannya telah bertengger di pinggangnya.

Sebagai yang tertua, Uchiha Shisui segera maju ke depan dan memeluk kaki ibunya. Kemudian, dengan _kitty_ _eye_ yang di turunkan oleh di pirang, ia memberikan seribu satu alasan yang sudah biasa masuk ke telinga Naruto.

"Tadi ada monstel yang menyelang kami. Kalena itu aku sama Lyuu sama Halu kabur dali monstel itu. Makanya kami nggak tidur"

Naruto lagi – lagi menghela nafas. Walau fisik anak sulungnya itu mirip dengan suaminya, tapi tidak diragukan lagi kalau sifat dan kebiasaan anaknya itu menurun darinya. Saat kecil pun ia suka sekali beralasan sesuatu yang berada di luar logika saat ia ketahuan tidak tidur siang. Misalnya seperti munculnya rubah berekor sembilan di kamarnya yang membuatnya sibuk bermain dengan hewan itu. Atau munculnya karakter – karakter dalam kartun yang mengajaknya masuk kedalam dunia kartun itu.

Mengerti dengan keadaan sang istri, si kepala keluarga Uchiha bersurai layaknya pantat ayam itupun segera mengambil inisiatif. Manik kelamnya ia tuju pada saudara kembar si sulung, Uchiha Ryuusuke.

"Ryuusuke. Kenapa kalian tidak tidur?"

"Hn"

Jawaban dari anak tengahnya itu membaut ia meruntuki kebiasaannya. Anak keduanya itu betul – betul duplikat dirinya. Mulai dari fisik dan sifatnya tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Kalau tidur kalian kurang, nanti kalian tidak tumbuh tinggi loh" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Shisui dan Ryuusuke.

"Cepelti mama?" . Celetukan dari Ryuusuke membuat beberapa perempatan muncul di dahinya. "Mama pendek csih.."

"Hey! Mama masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan tahu!"

"Sudahlah dobe. Kau memang pendek" kata Sasuke menggoda istrinya.

"APA? HUH! Tidak ada jatah untukmu teme!" putus Naruto mutlak, membuat Sasuke berjongkok di pojokan dengan awan mendung imajiner di atas kepalanya.

"Maaf mama. Kami keasyikan main dengan Iluka ji – san. Makanya kami nggak tidur" kata Shisui sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya.

"Lyuu juga minta maaf mama. Lyuu cuma bercanda waktu bilang mama pendek" tambah Ryuusuke sambil memeluk kaki Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu kemudian tersenyum lalu memeluk anak kembarnya. Tak lama ia memeluk kedua anaknya, tangan kirinya ia rentangkan ke arah si bungsu, Haru. Anak ketiga dari pasangan SasuNaru yang memiliki wajah seperti neneknya dari papanya itu langsung berlari ke arah mamanya dan ikut memeluknya.

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya?" lalu, ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi ketiga anaknya secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah makan kan? Sekarang, pergilah tidur. Sebentar malam kita jalan – jalan" tambah Naruto. Ketiga anaknya pun bergegas ke kamar tidur masing – masing, di antarkan oleh Iruka.

Beberapa saat setelah ketika anaknya serta pengasuhnya pergi, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang istri.

"Naru.." suara baritone Sasuke memanggil perempuan pirang itu. "Aku….. masih dapat jatah… untuk malam ini kan?"

Dan selanjutnya, terlihat pria bersurai raven bak pantat ayam yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di lantai marmer yang dingin dengan sebuah cap berbentuk kepalan tangan tercetak di pipi putih porselennya.

Naruto duduk di sebuah pondok kecil yang ada di halaman belakang yang di teduhi oleh pepohonan, membuat suasananya menjadi tenang dan asri. Setelah memberikan bogem sayang untuk si suami, Naruto melangkahkan kaki – kakinya menuju pondok itu sambil membawa teh dan beberapa makanan ringan seperti kue, snack dan cookie. Memilih bersantai di pondok ciptaannya itu memang tepat, menurutnya. Sambil memandang bunga – bunga berwarna warni dan di temani oleh hembusan angina sepoi – sepoi membuat pondok kecil itu menjadi tempat favorit si pirang.

Naruto termenung untuk beberapa saat. Lamunannya membawanya kembali ke masa dulu, dimana ia menjadi bintang idola, dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dimana ia menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke, dimana ia mengalami malam terindah bersama dengan Sasuke, dimana ia menjadi seorang ibu dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto bersyukur bisa hidup bersama dengan Sasukenya. Walaupun dia mesum, dia selalu menjaga janjinya. Selain itu, Naruto juga bersyukur karena telah di karunai 3 anak yang lucu. Ia berharap anak – anaknya akan menjadi orang yang sukses.

Bicara tentang anak membuat ia mengingat kehidupannya dulu ketika ia hamil. Dimana ia dan Sasuke pindah ke pulau tak berpenghuni untuk menghindari para wartawaan yang sering menanyakan hubungan mereka. Ia juga melakukan _homeschooling_ yang gurunya di datangkan langsung oleh Sasuke. Naruto juga ingat permintaan – permintaan konyolnya seperti ingin disuapi ramen ekstra tomat dengan menggunakan 3 batang sumpit, menonton kartun dengan dub perancis, memanjat pohon kelapa dengan tangan kosong hingga mendengar Sasuke menyanyi sambil menggunakan cosplay sailormoon. Sasuke yang menjadi suami yang pengertian dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan istrinya. Tidak ada keluhan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia benar – benar menyayangi dirinya.

Ketika dirinya telah melahirkan anak kembarnya -Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Ryuusuke- dan kembali ke Tokyo, para wartawan mulai mengejar mereka lagi. Bahkan tak jarang mereka mendapatkan berita tentang anak – anak mereka. Hal itu membuat banyak orang merasa senang karena pairing mereka akhirnya menjadi sempurna. Tapi, tak sedikit pula orang yang menentang mereka. Bahkan ada yang mencemoh karena dirinya yang masih belia, namun sudah memiliki anak. Awalnya Naruto tenang tenang saja dan merasa wajar karena orang – orang tersebut masih syok. Tapi, lama kelamaan mereka semakin kurang ajar. Bahkan ketika ia berjalan sendirian, ia pernah kehilangan nyawanya karena hampir di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Sasuke juga menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk dirinya.

Sejak ia kembali ke Tokyo, Naruto mulai masuk ke SMA. Ia memilih Konoha High School yang, sekolah yang dekat dengan apartemen mereka. Saat itu Naruto sangatlah sibuk. Dari pagi hingga sore, ia bersekolah. Kemudian ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarganya sambil belajar dan mengerjakan PRnya. Ketika anaknya menangis di tengah malam, Naruto akan memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan menengankan anaknya. Karena itu, tak jarang Naruto selalu kedapatan tertidur di waktu jam pelajaran. Tapi, mengingat kondisi Naruto saat itu membuat teman – teman dan guru – gurunya memakluminya. Apa lagi nilai – nilai Naruto tidak buruk.

Satu tahun kemudian, Naruto kembali melakukan _homeschooling_ karena ia hamil lagi. Setelah ia melahirkan Uchiha Haruko, Ia kembali bersekolah di kelas 3 semester kedua, yaitu waktu sekarang.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Semua kenangannya sangatlah indah. Naruto sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah menulis takdir hidupnya dengan sempurna. Naruto berharap, kehidupannya akan berakhir dengan bahagia bersama dengan suami dan anak – anaknya tercinta.

.

.

.

END

.

APAAN NIH?! SUPER GAJE! :v

Tapi, Haru ucapin terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca ff ini. Ya.. cerita ini Haru buat untuk kesenangan semata doing. Jadi, maaf kalau GaJe. Kalau ada yang tidak di pahami, bisa tanya langsung lewat PM kok! semoga kalian suka dengan sequelnya.

HARU A-FUADILLAH OUT!


End file.
